The present invention relates generally to cutting flowers and the like and specifically to an apparatus for cutting flowers underwater.
As the flowers are growing in the field or greenhouse, water moves from the root system through the "plumbing" of the plant, known as the xylem tissue. The water in the xylem tissue is in a long column and under negative pressure due to the transpirational (evaporative) pull from the leaf surfaces of the plant. As soon as a flower stem is severed from the mother plant, the water column to the root system is broken. The negative pressure in the cut stem causes air to be pulled into the stem as the water recedes. The end plates of the xylem tissue, which act as small screens at the bases of cut stems, will allow water to pass but air cannot be drawn farther into the stem. The introduction of this air pocket or embolism into the cut stem can cause post-harvest handling problems for the wholesalers and retailers of cut flowers. The harvested cut stems, with their embolisms, are packed into boxes by producers and shipped under dry conditions.
Harvested cut flowers are shipped to the United States from all over the world. During storage and shipment, flowers may be exposed to temperature extremes, low atmospheric humidity, delays in transit and lack of water, all of which can cause the flowers to desiccate, resulting in further stress on the water system of the plant. These water stressed cut flowers may not last long if they are not handled properly on receipt.
One of the best methods of restoring a functional water conducting system for cut flowers is to re-cut the stems under water as soon as they are unpacked from the shipping boxes. Research has shown that vase life for flowers re-cut under water increases from 18% to 32% depending on the species.
The practice of cutting flower stems under water was first discussed in the floriculture research of Alex Laurie at Ohio State University in 1936.
In view of these findings, an object of the invention is to provide a superior system for cutting flower stems under water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an underwater cutting apparatus which does not bruise the stems during cutting.
Another object of the invention is to provide under water flower cutting apparatus which is resistant to deterioration because of prolonged use under water.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which prolongs the vase life of cut flowers.